fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosa Everrin
Rosa Everrin is the main protagonist of the Shardsverse series. She is currently a senior at Evergreen High and the best friend of the deuteragonist, Joseph Parks. Rosa is the current Ever-Being, an extremely powerful being who serves as the Host to the Primordial Goddess Corona. Backstory Rosa was born on November 5, 2002, to Ross and Kanna Everrin in Oregon. At the age of 5, she met her best friend, Joseph after he and his grandmother moved in down the street from them. A few minor incidents occurred while she was a child such as inexplicable flashes of light among other things. The strangest incident happened during the fifth grade when she was being harassed by a group of girls. In self-defense, she unconsciously Illuminated herself, blasting all three girls away from her. Rosa has no recollection of this incident as she was later found by paramedics, lying unconscious within a small crater. As she progressed throughout her life, the incidents stopped occurring. Currently, Rosa is the valedictorian at her school, Evergreen High, followed by her best friend. After Illuminating due to a dream about a being trapped in a crystal, Rosa and Joseph were attacked and sent to Etheria by his grandmother. There they met Sara and Fer, who realized that they were from Materia. After discovering that they had a gift for magic, the two were thrust into an academy to learn to harness their powers. Appearance Rosa is average, according to herself. To others, she is a rather pretty young woman. She has shoulder-length, raven black hair and bangs that cover portions of her forehead and frame the side of her face. She has relatively slightly tan skin due to her heritage. Her eyes are emerald green and shine like gems whenever light hits them. She wears various articles of clothing but her most common appearance is her wearing a violet hoodie and black track pants. In her battle gear, she wears a white hooded battle dress with blue highlights. She has a silver breastplate with a sun logo that has an infinity symbol carved on it. On her forearms are silver and cobalt vambraces that hide retractable blades as long as her forearms. At the bottom, she wears black leggings made of extremely durable yet comfortable fibers and armor over her lower legs. Personality Rosa is a shy, introvert who spends her days hiding away in her room when she is not spending time with her family, her best friend, or at school. She tends to avoid what she calls "the limelight". Rosa never attends school events and only went to prom out of obligation and being forced to by her parents. Like other introverts, she is different when she is online as she switches to a more sarcastic, open, and vulgar personality often cursing out those she finds annoying when playing online games. Rosa is also completely blunt and says whatever is on her mind. Once, she called Isabella Erodan a red headed slut, earning her the redhead's ire. Rosa's ability to piss people off is said to be one of her most annoying and often times, helpful qualities as she uses their anger against them. In short, Rosa is the person that wouldn't hesitate to kick you in the emotional genitals during a fight. Rosa is also kind and fair. She despises bullies being a victim of bullying herself for much of her childhood until highschool. She also doesn't believe in a class system for students, seeing the concepts of popular kids and unpopular kids as completely irrelevant. She will help those who need her help and ask her for help as well as help new students. In a way, Rosa is referred to as the big sister at her old school, making her popular among other students but not popular in a sense that she is like the "popular" kids. Rosa views herself as just an average student despite being the valedictorian and will downplay any praise you try and give her. Rosa is also fairly mischievous as for her senior prank, she altered the school's home website to the Run the Gauntlet challenge in which the teachers were forced to watch a slew of increasingly disturbing internet videos. Regarding her destiny and occupation as the Ever-Being, Rosa expresses great reluctance with accepting it, stating that she is just a kid. She slacks off in her learning of the various magical arts upon entering Lexida despite the fact that she excels at all of them, being labeled as a magical prodigy like that of her cousin Zoe. However, whenever a problem related to her status occurs, Rosas feels extremely guilty as she could have stopped it due to her being the Ever-Being. Rosa hides her status after finding out that she is the Current Ever-Being for fear of isolation and the danger it may bring to her loved ones. After her meeting with Kairos, Rosa's worldview changed in the sense that she became more accepting of her destiny. She began to drive herself into the ground, training to defeat him. Her attitude during this time began to push away her loved ones as she became prone to anger. The pressure of her destiny weighed down on her mind. Eventually after a spat and a fight with her friend, Joseph, Rosa came to accept that she was incapable of doing this alone and broke down. Rosa reconciled with her friends and strove to be better. Rosa harbors feelings for Joseph but due to her social inepitude, does not know how to act upon them. She will visibly get jealous only to later deny it when a girl flirts with her friend. Combat Parameter Gauge Vol I Power Level Base Transcendence Vol 2 Power Level Base Transcendence Primal Transcendence Final Volume Power Level Base (Mana Seals completely unrestricted) Transcendence Primal Transcendence Powers and Statistics Tier: 7-C | 6-C via Initial Transcendence | Low 6-B with Primal Magic: Diamond | 6-B | 5-B in her Transcendence | High 3-A in Berserk Illumination | 2-A with Mastered Primal Transcendence | High 1-B with Mastered Illumination | High 1-B in Fusion Mode Name: Rosa Everrin Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: 17 (Vol I) Classification: Human, Ever-Being, Host of Corona Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Mages and Warriors can use mana to enhance their eye sight, hearing, smell, and hearing to a small degree greater than that of a normal human.), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Due to Corona's Divine Aura, Rosa possesses a naturally fast healing factor. She was able to heal from being disemboweled within a matter of minutes without any traces of a scar,), Pleasant Aura (Rosa's aura can make people feel at ease around her.), Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages are capable of seeing supernatural phenomenon that would normally invisible to regular humans or other beings.), Light Manipulation (Rosa is a natural at Pure Light Magic.), Flight via the Skyline Predator Spell, Weapon Creation via Cryomancy and Photomancy, Cryomancy, Pyromancy, Illumination and Transcendence (Rosa is capable of using Transcendence, which is a technique that allows the user to enter a state that enhances their physical and magical capabilities to five to ten times the norm. In addition, she can use Illumination, which is a special technique available only to the Ever-Being which allows them to draw upon the Primordial Power of Corona to enter a state of power beyond that of Transcendence), Duplication (Rosa can create tangible clones to fight for her.), Absorption and Attack Reflection with Prism Magic (With Prism Magic, Rosa can absorb spells and magic and redirect them back at her opponents. The current limit to how much magic is absorbed is currently unknown.), Transmutation via Prism Magic (Rosa can convert Mana and other forms of energy into light to absorb or refract.), Hydromancy, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (The Phase Spell allows mages to travel between Etheria and Materia as well as other realms of existence within the Physical Realms), Weapon Mastery, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant |-|With Primal Magic Diamond= Law Manipulation (Users of Primal Magic Diamond can control laws as laws as merely an aspect of Order. As such, they can control the very fabric of Creation as it runs on laws of nature. She can also control abstract laws regarding certain concepts such as power allowing her to prevent people from accessing their powers.), Order Manipulation (Type 3; Users of Diamond can control Order. They can see and sense underlying patterns within Creation allowing them to alter the system as well as control their luck on a small scale. They are also highly resistant to to magic that affects the mind as Rosa resisted Illia's Primal Magic Apocrypha.), Calming Aura (Rosa was able to unleash a potent aura that made people calm by erasing their will to keep fighting.), Light Manipulation, Indomitable Will (Rosa is highly resistant to extremely massive levels of mental and physical trauma as she was able to resist the mental attacks of Illia Merravine, who is a master of Primal Magic Apocrypha.) |-|With Primal Magic Ruby= Magma Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Due to the Sun's connection to the concept of Power, Rosa can amplify her physical and magical attributes, doubling her power every fifteen seconds until she reaches her body's limit. In Transcendence, this boost can make her stronger as her limit has been increased.), Statistics Reduction (In addition to being able to amplify one's self, Rosa can reduce their powers, making them feel weaker by removing their concept of Power.), Heat Manipulation (Rosa can control the temperature by making the molecules inside of objects vibrate making them heat up.), Instinctive Reaction (Primal Magic Ruby enhances the senses of the user to give them an almost sixth sense and allows them to react to an attack that even members of the Original Skywatch would have trouble dodging.), Heat Manipulation (Rosa was able to melt a steel beam just by releasing her aura.) |-|With Primal Magic Emerald= Chaos Manipulation (Rosa can use the aspect of Nature associated with Disasters, allowing her to create natural disasters at will on a small scale. She is able to disrupt entire armies by setting them back with her use of Emerald by sending floods, creating storms, and making small scale seismic tremors.), Plant Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Rosa can control and manipulate the life forces of others, invigorating them, and even healing them.) |-|With Primal Magic Thaumiel= Darkness Manipulation (Type 2; Users of Primal Magic Thaumiel can control Darkness on a scale greater than those who specialize in Dark Magic such as Kanna Everrin.), Limited Disease Manipulation (Rosa can control small-scale sicknesses that she can inflict on her opponents to debilitate them in battle.), Fear Manipulation (Rosa can use her opponents' fears against them making them sloppy in combat.), Curse Manipulation (Rosa can cast curses on her foes that can inflict a variety of effects such as freeze her opponents, seal away some of their powers, and blind them temporarily |-|With Primal Magic Keter= Transduality (Type 2; Like the magic's progenitor, users of Keter transcend basic concepts of Duality as Rosa is able to exist beyond the concepts of basic space-time.), Poison Manipulation (Rosa can control and use Lucifer's holy poison which is highly toxic to demons.), Holy Manipulation (Users of Primal Magic Keter can control the concept of Holy and allows her to use basic concepts associated with Holy such as making her allies stronger with blessings, making attacks that would normally miss hit, and creating weapons with Holy Properties), Mind Manipulation (Keter Users can control the vices of people on a smaller scale as Rosa was able to amplify Vortimus's arrogance to the point where he started making mistakes in combat.) |-|Transcended= All previous powers enhanced greatly |-|Primal Transcendence= All previous powers enhanced immensely, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, and 5; Ripped Apophis to shreds using a combination of Primal Magic Keter, Diamond, Ruby, Thaumiel, and Emerald.), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly with Primal Magic; She was able to prevent Apophis from ever reforming.) |-|Berserk Illumination= Berserk Mode, Corrosion Inducement (Rosa's Solar Halo is able to slowly break down entire beings, structures, and magic down to nothing), Energetic Pressure (In this form, Rosa's uncontrolled aura can produce an immensely powerful pressure that can pin and crush objects as well as people who cannot withstand her aura.), Durability Negation with her Solar Halo, Danmaku, Rage Power, Sound Manipulation (Rosa's roars in this form produces highly destructive soundwaves that was able to shatter Zoe's barriers.), Reality Warping (The potency of her aura was beginning to rip apart space-time and threatened to destroy the fabric of Etheria and possibly Materia) |-|Illumination= All previous powers enhanced to an infinitely greater scale minus Berserk Mode and Rage Power, True Flight, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantic Level; Her Solar Halo can destroy even quarks to their base components.) |-|Fusion Mode= All previous powers enhanced, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Manipulates Order and Light on all levels of Creation from Hyper Space to Lower Space due to her connection with Corona.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Order Manipulation, True Flight, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dimensional Empowerment, Matter Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction |-|Resistances= Chaos Manipulation (Users of Primal Magic Diamond have a naturally high resistance to Primal Magic Obsidian and was able to withstand Apophis's magic without any damage to her person.), Void Manipulation (Stood within the void between Etheria and Materia), Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Tanked Azazel's spells which are capable of erasing a being in its entirety to the point where only another Lesser Primal can restore their existence.), Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2; As a user of Diamond, Rosa withstood a mental attack from Illia Merravine who is a user of Primal Magic Apocrypha), Willpower Manipulation (Users of Primal Magic Diamond cannot have their wills broken by others.), Curse Manipulation (Due to her being a user of Primal Magic Keter, Rosa cannot be cursed by beings that are less powerful than Lilith.), Holy Manipulation (User's of Primal Magic Thaumiel are naturally resistant to Divine Attacks), Power Mimicry (Users of Primal Magic are immune to the power copying abilities of Primal Magic Esotera which can copy all forms of magic, even hereditary magic), Fate Manipulation (Due to her being a bearer of Primal Magic Keter and Corona's presence within her soul, neither Aira nor beings whom she grants Primal Magic Serendipity can alter or see her fate. In essence, she is mostly free from Fate's design but is still subject to the will of the Chief Greater Primals.), Soul Manipulation (Corona's presence in Rosa's soul prevents anyone from messing with her soul so long as she is there.), Life and Death Manipulation (Barely survived Death's aura), Space-Time Manipulation (Moved inside of Apophis's frozen world in her Primal Transcendence.), Power Nullification (Cannot have her powers nullified by anything lesser than a Greater Primal.), Durability Negation (Rosa stood against Zoe's Penumbra Flames with little to no injury which can burn away at her opponents no matter how much magical or physical defense they apply to themselves. Penumbra Flames are also capable of harming Apollyon Class Beings.), Regeneration Negation (Illia's Concept Magic: Entropy was unable to prevent Rosa's natural healing factor from kicking in. Illia's Entropy Magic was able to stop Arion's regenerative factor. Gods in Shardsverse have Mid-Godly Regeneration.) Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Slightly stronger than Joseph, who can take out one of Taran's flesh golems in a few hits. She managed to trade blows with Zoe during a spar before she was eventually defeated. Her strongest spell Ice Flower is capable of locking an entire city in a frozen wasteland in which she can manipulate and control its temperature however she wishes. As a child, her magical power was so massive that its full release could level an entire forest.) | Island Level (Defeated base Isabella Erodan during the Celestial Tournament after she unlocked her initial Transcendence) | Small Country Level (Fought against Taran, though he wasn't taking her seriously. Severely injured a Tempest Dragon, whose storms could engulf a small country and drown it in floods.) | Country Level (Traded blows with Illia during a spar however the woman wasn't taking her seriously at the time. Stood up to Vortimus and managed to catch him off guard severely damaging him and forcing him to retreat. Much stronger than her Vol I base form) | Planet Level (Alongside Joseph, Rosa traded blows with Morius Eldran who is considered the weakest of the Trinity.) | High Universe Level (Her current level of power of her Illuminated State is not as powerful compared to other Ever-Beings, such as the Second, who could defeat Death in her Illuminated Form, and the First, who can match beings such as Anima, the Emerald Rune, and Kairos, the Obsidian Rune. In this form, her rampage lasted long enough for her to access 5.3% of her full power and was well on the way of destroying all of Materia and some of its satellite universes if not for the intervention of Akasha at the last minute. Killed Morius Eldran in her berserk state.) | Multiverse Level+ (Fought and traded blows with Apophis at the end of the series in her mastered Primal Transcendence. Coupled with her use of Primal Magic Diamond, Ruby, Emerald, Keter, Thaumiel, she was able to rip Apophis's essence to shreds and kill her.) | High Hyperverse Level (In her mastered Illumination, she is comparable to her predecessors such as Razdan and Aurum.) | High Hyperverse Level (Has access to the full power of Corona during the fusion, allowing her to fight evenly with Kairos for a short time. In this state, her physical attacks were capable of generating enough power to warp and even tear holes in the fabric of Ethermateria. Fight on par with a full power Kairos during their final battle and defeated him in combat.) Speed: Subsonic higher with magic| Massively Hypersonic | Sub-Relativistic | Immeasurable (In her Illuminated State, her speed could no longer be quantified or measured within lower dimensional space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class |'Island Class' | Small Country Class | Country Class | Planet Class | High Universal | Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Durability: Small Town level |'Island Level' | Small Country Level | Country Level | Planet Level | High Universe Level | Multiverse Level+| High Hyperverse level Stamina: Peak Human Range: '''Extended Melee Range|Several Hundred Meters to a few thousand kilometers with Spells|Multiversal with Teleportation '''Standard Equipment: *'Astrea': Rosa's wrist blades. They are formed from Orichalcum and Prism Metal. The blades can channel mana, allowing the user to weave various spells into them. Intelligence: Rosa is the valedictorian of her school and is stated to be the number one ranked student within her district. She has gone to the nationals for various academic events. Her magical skill is said to be prodigal in some areas, excelling mostly in Light Magic and Ice Magic. She is also an adept healer. Despite her lazy and introverted personality, Rosa is fairly athletic, having played soccer as a young girl and stopped. Started out as a horrible hand to hand combatant but eventually grew over the course of time and gained experience through several battles. Weaknesses: She doesn't have perfect control over her Illumination Form and can be triggered by intense emotions. In this form, Rosa can be prone to losing control of herself and cause damage on an unprecedented scale. Rosa can also be too selfless to the point of being self-sacrificial due to her being a Jeanne D'Archetype. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Techniques *'Flash Cannon': A light spell of considerable power. It fires a highly focused beam of light. *'x10 Flash Cannon': A more powerful version of the Flash Cannon. It focuses 10 Flash Cannon Orbs into one center and fires it a beam of light that is capable of vaporizing a large area the size of Crete. *'Eternal Ice Flower': A boundary field Ice Spell that can encase a large town-sized area in an icy wonderland. *'Flare Blast': A fire spell that takes the form of a sphere. It is usually used for distractions but Rosa's immense mana reserves turn it into a deadly weapon and is capable of destroying a large area which is comparable to a large grocery store. *'Calamity Wave': Rosa forms a massive magic circle that summons a large tsunami-like wave. *'Light Reversal': A battle spell used in conjunction with Astrea. It unleashes arcs of pure white light that can cut apart her opponents. Diamond Diamond is a unique magic available to the Ever-Being. It is classified as Primal Magic and allows its user to control and manipulate the Concept of Order and Light. It allows them to control any form of Order such as laws. Under Rosa's usage, she was able to master it to a degree greater than that of the previous Ever-Being and to near that of the First. She is able to control and manipulate the laws of nature as well as rules governing concepts such as Power and Fate. Rosa passively releases a calming aura that diminishes her opponents' wills to fight, as well as control Light. *'Law': Law is a spell that is used by Primal Magic Diamond. Law allows the user to control the concept of Law which enforces Order in the universe. Law's versatility allows it to extend into other concepts such as the Concept of Power which would normally require a user of Primal Magic Ruby or Primal Magic Bellum and manipulate it to a significant degree. *'Diamond Flasher': Rosa gathers an immense amount of light from her surroundings and fires it as a multi-dimensional blast of light that can harm even Kairos. Ruby Ruby is a Primal Magic. It allows its user to control fire on a conceptual level as well as inflict debilitating effects on the target. Victims of users of Ruby have noted that they felt weaker and slower as well as receive more damage from things that would normally inflict minimal damage. Emerald Emerald is a Primal Magic that allows its user to control Nature on a massive scale. They can control all things associated with nature such as physics, disasters, animals, plants, etc. Like the first, Rosa used the aspects of nature pertaining to Disasters but she was also use it to invigorate the life forces of others as well as restore them. Prism Magic Prism Magic is a derivative of Light Magic and deals with the absorption and refraction of magical energy. Users of Prism Magic are able to absorb incoming spells or mana directly from the target by making contact and returning it back at their opponents much like a prism reflects and refracts light. Returned attacks take the form of a beam of polychromatic energy. Prism Magic is powerful enough to absorb the Karmic Flames of the Erodan Family, such as the Negative Zone Flames, which are able to eat and destroy mana itself. *'Prism: Absorb': Using Prism Magic, Rosa can convert mana/energy and magical attacks into wavelengths of light and absorb them into her own being. There is currently no known limit to how much mana she can absorb into herself. *'Prism: Reflect': Rosa unleashes the absorbed energy in a polychromatic beam of light. *'Prism: Refract': Rosa refracts the converted energy, sending it in a different direction(s) or right back at her opponent. Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Rosa can use both Transcendence and Primal Transcendence. Illumination The origin of Transcendence and a form only available to the Ever-Being. It allows the user to access the Primoridlal Power of Corona, granting them power greater than their own. Their powers are enhanced to an innumerable number of times greater than the average mage and the powers granted by Primal Transcendence. Gallery (Disclaimer: I do not own most of the images I am using as a visual representation) Rosa 2.png|Rosa Everrin Transcendent Rosa.png|Transcendent Rosa Primal Transcendence.jpg|Rosa's Initial Primal Transcendence Perfected Primal Transcendene.png|Rosa's Mastered Primal Transcendence Illuminated Rosa.png|Illuminated Rosa Trivia *Her name means the Eternally Dignified Sea of Bitter Graceful Roses. **Ever, the first syllable in her last name, means Always which most of the time denotes to eternity. **The second syllable of her last name Rin means dignified, severe, or cold in Japanese. **Her middle name Marie is French which means Bitterness or Sea of Bitterness or Sorrow. **Her first name Rosanna is a name of English origin combining Rose and Anna. Separately they mean Rose and Grace respectively but combined, they mean Gracious Rose or Rose of Grace. *Rosa is right handed. *Her favorite food is her mother's cooking. *During one of her sleepovers with Joseph, she kissed him while he was sleeping on the lips after seeing her parents doing it one time and thought that was how adults said good night. It was only later that she found out what it really meant. *Rosa is a closet degenerate. *In the previous draft, Rosa was listed as Joseph's cousin but due to relationship purposes, it was changed. **Rosa was also originally meant to fight Malfegor during her college years but decided that it was too much. *Rosa's wrist blades Astrea are based on the wrists blades used by predators desgin wise. *Rosa's character was inspired by a combination of Aang and Korra with some Hinata thrown into the mix to balance everything out. *People often mistake her for her mother. *Rosa's dream job as a child was to be on the ISS and work as an astronaut. This was later abandoned in favor of a degree in biology, specifically epidemiology. *Rosa is agnostic but being forced into a world where gods exist changed her views and she started taking religion more seriously but not as a follower. Key: Base | Transcendent | Illuminated | Fusion Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Shardsverse Category:Students Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mages Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Order Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Magma Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Heat Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fear Users Category:Curse Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sense Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Rage Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Corrosion Inducement Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Durability Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users